As development of information and communications industry has been accelerated, display devices having high performance have been demanded. In particular, organic EL devices that have attracted attention as next-generation display devices have advantages, as self-luminous type display devices, of not only a wide viewing angle and excellent contrast but also fast response speed.
Organic films configuring a light-emitting layer and the like in the organic EL devices are broadly classified into a low-molecular-weight material and a polymer material, and as a method of forming these organic films, in a case where the low-molecular-weight material is used, dry methods such as a vacuum evaporation method are adopted. On the other hand, in a case where the polymer material is used, wet methods (coating methods) such as spin coating, ink jet printing, nozzle coating, relief printing, reverse offset printing, and laser transfer are adopted.
In the above-described wet methods, as the laser transfer that is a contact transfer system, for example, a technique using a donor film with recessions and protrusions is disclosed (refer to PTL 1). However, in this transfer system, an organic film is formed on the recessions and protrusions of the donor film; therefore, it is difficult to secure uniformity in a film thickness of the organic film.
On the other hand, for example, reverse offset printing as described in PTL 2 have attracted attention, because in the reverse offset printing, film formation accuracy is high and high-definition printing is possible by coating a blanket for transfer with an organic film with a uniform film thickness.